1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flat circuit body with terminal in which terminals are crimped to connect to a plurality of flat conductors of the flat circuit body which is formed to a planar wiring member by covering at least one side of surfaces of the flat conductors, which are separated at a predetermined interval and arranged into a planar shape, with insulating layers, and a manufacturing method of the flat circuit body with terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiring member which has flexibility such as an FPC (that is, Flexible Printed Circuit), an FFC (that is, Flexible Flat Cable) or a ribbon electric wire corresponds to the flat circuit body.
FIGS. 25 and 26 show a conventional embodiment of a flat circuit body with terminals.
A flat circuit body with terminals 100 is disclosed in PTL 1. The flat circuit body with terminals 100 includes a flat circuit body 110 and terminals 120 which are crimped to connect to the flat circuit body 110.
The flat circuit body 110 is manufactured to a planar wiring member by covering a plurality of flat conductors 111, which are separated at a predetermined interval and arranged into a planar shape, with insulating layers 112.
A conductor exposed portion DR1 where the insulating layers 112 are stripped to expose the flat conductors 111 is formed in the flat circuit body 110. Further, by folding the middle part of the conductor exposed portion DR1 in the length direction to make two layers of the flat conductors 111 overlap each other, a conductor folded portion DK1 is formed in the flat circuit body 110.
The terminal 120 which connects to the flat circuit body 110 is a press formed article which is made of a metal plate, and includes a terminal fitting part 121 with which a mating terminal is fitted to connect, and a circuit body connecting part 122 to connect the flat circuit body 110, as shown in FIG. 26.
The circuit body connecting part 122 includes a bottom plate 122a on which the conductor folded portion DK1 is carried, and crimp claws 122b which are raised at two side edges of the bottom plate 122a and are crimped to the conductor folded portion DK1 which is carried on the bottom plate 122a. 
As shown in FIG. 26, by crimping the crimp claws 122b to the conductor folded portion DK1 which is carried on the bottom plate 122a, the flat circuit body with terminals 100 of PTL 1 reaches a state that the terminals 120 are crimped to connect to the flat conductors 111.
In the flat circuit body with terminals 100 of PTL 1, with the construction that the crimp claws 122b of the terminal 120 are crimped to the conductor folded portion DK1, when compared with a case of simply crimping the circuit body connecting part 122 to one layer of the flat conductor 111, mechanical connection strength can be improved.